


Retail Therapy

by Kinetix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Co-workers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, Oral Sex, very little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinetix/pseuds/Kinetix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to work after catching your boyfriend cheating is one thing, but having a sexy coworker to help cope...now that's something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Leave me to fuck alone! N—NO! I’m done talking about this! I want you and your shit out of the apartment when I get back.” I don’t even wait to hear the reply as I hit end and throw the offensive device into the dark confines of my oversized purse.

I run my hands over my forehead and up into the smoothed brunette bangs while the rest of my long wildly wavy hair is pulled up in a somewhat fashionably messy ballerina bun. Before starting college I always kept my hair short and could have cared less if it was in ‘style’, but after getting my job I started letting it grow out after getting sick of the unapproving glances from customers and coworkers alike. I sigh and throw the heavy bag from the crook of my elbow to the floor of my store’s back room. I used to not care about any of this, image and making sure my makeup was perfect and hair coifed. I used to never bother with tight figure showing clothes, instead settling for some skinny jeans and oversized tees either ‘borrowed’ or handed-down from my older brothers.

Nimbus was one of those places I’d always imagined the mean retail women from Pretty Woman probably worked for. Seated among some of the more exclusive boutiques in the area the entire street is dedicated to the finery, a private enclosed lot for employee parking behind the buildings to keep the crappy cars of the underpaid workers hidden from clientele’s privileged eyes. Which makes me snort at the ridiculousness of the location, seeing as only 10 blocks south is basically the ‘artist ghetto’ where aspiring young professionals can find hipster cool accommodations. Though I don’t have room to talk, I live right in the middle of it.

It was definitely a superficial, stereotype promoting, model-wannabe haven; offering luxury women’s clothing to those who didn’t need to weigh the decision of a $400 lingerie nightgown against a month’s grocery expense. Originally I applied for the job in my freshman year at Crestwood University to cover the food and books that my scholarship didn’t, but groceries turned into an apartment with friends. It wasn’t that I didn’t apply other places, Nimbus was just the quickest to offer employment and I needed the money. Then after 4 years the great ground breaking journalism job I thought I would get wasn’t panning out quite as planned, so here I remain; a black-sheep among the vapid hoards of aspiring ‘models’ who have come and gone as sales associates. I wasn’t a tall rail thin woman with perfect skin. I’m a 5’1” little thing with toned but not defined muscles and slight curves; the hiring manager must have been on drugs the day they interviewed and decided to hire me.

I’m currently the full-time associate manager, and while it’s not the grand title I thought I would have 6 months after my college graduation it’s better than being unemployed like the majority of my classmates. And the raise I got with the promotion was enough for me to afford the small one bedroom walk up apartment I’ve just kicked my newly ex-boyfriend out of.

It’s 6 pm on a Sunday and the store is getting ready to close for the night, but since we’re approaching winter we need to change our floorset to accommodate the new styles and color schemes for some of our sections. Thankfully, since we weren’t on the floor for normal hours I was able to wear ‘plain’ clothes; I look down at myself and sigh out my frustrations as I think about how even more utterly out of place I feel in Nimbus than usual. My oversized gray band tee is so worn and faded you can barely recognize the ribcage with the Brotherhood Without Banners logo etched into the sternum printed on the front but the shirt reminds me of my brother Jon and the comfort was needed after the epic blowup this afternoon, my legs are covered in black skinny legged yoga pants. My feet clad comfortably in my worn out pale pink vans sneakers. I only spared enough time to throw my unmanageably long and wild hair up and put on a little mascara and tinted lip balm before storming out of my apartment. I probably look like a right mess.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you emphasize so much.” I jump and my eyes fly open as I stare at my senior manager sitting, conveniently, at the desk behind some of the shipment boxes. My hands fly to my heart, trying to contain it from bursting through my chest at the shock it’s just received.

“Jesus Christ, Gendry, buy a fucking bell!”

I stand there panting as he laughs at his own joke, shaking my head in annoyance I just sit on the floor and pull my knees to my chest and lean my head against them. The stress of the world outside Nimbus crashing down onto me, while my boss’ carefree laughing echoes against the brick walls.

After a few moments pass and his joke has ended Gendry stands and walks to lean against the table I’ve just thrown my bag. He’s dressed equally as casual as I am, forgoing his usual fitted suit and tie for a tight black low v-neck that shows off just the slightest hint of his superbly toned chest with relax fitted dark blue jeans and black chucks. Uncomfortable under his gaze I look up at him, “What?”

“Do you want to talk about whatever that was?” His arms cross over his chest, causing the muscles to bulge slightly.

“Not with you…no, thank you.”

He nods in understanding.  Gendry and I have known each other for 4 years. He was just a sales associate when I started but was soon after promoted to management. He’s 2 years older than me and in his final year in the Masters program for business management at Crestwood. When I first came to Nimbus I thought he was a complete wet dream with perfectly messy hair the same shading and luster of hard coal, piercing crystal blue eyes like an ocean you could get lost swimming in for hours, a strong jaw, and even stronger body; tall and ripped like a Greek God. In the beginning I wouldn’t have minded a little harmless flirting but at the end of the day he was always my superior and we were friendly enough toward each other in the capacity. And after my promotion we were required to spend more time together and as such got to know one another’s personalities better, and he’s actually a pretty cool guy; but it doesn’t mean I’m willing to discuss my disaster of a personal life with Nimbus’ resident heartbreaker.

I sigh and let my head fall back against the brick behind me as I try not to think about him right now.

“Are you sure? You sounded pretty upset…and I can’t really do this floorset by myself, and no one else working here is competent enough to help.” I know he’s trying to lighten me up, and I smile lightly at his attempts.

“You don’t think Bella would jump at the chance to spend the night with you alone in here?”

Gendry blanches at the suggestion, “Get serious Arya. Not only is she a complete moron, but she actually suggested blowing me under the cash counter while there were customers in the store!”

“And you didn’t begin unbuckling your pants because….?” I laugh as I watch his reactions to the mention of the newest addition to the sales team, with processed fake black hair and overly tanned skin Bella was a 19 year old who was more willing to fuck her way through management than actually do an honest day’s work.

“For one her commission rates are terrible, I don’t know how she would be able to afford those tacky hair extensions if she didn’t spend at least some time on the floor. Two, I recall Pod graphically describing his romp with her and how terrible of a lay she was on top of the fact that she gave him like pubic lice or some nasty shit.” His face is pulled into a grimace at the thought.

Cringing at his utterance of the word ‘pubic’ I begin to stand, “At least it isn’t something permanent. Ugh…And on that note…what do we have to do tonight?”

“There is a completely new shipment on lingerie that has to go out on the floor. So we need to pull old styles and colors first, then we need to add the new stock and change the mannequins. And then…”

Great, just what I want to do after catching my boyfriend in bed with another women; spend hours handling expensive garments designed to be sexy and seductive. I tune Gendry out as thoughts overwhelm my psyche. Before he was always suggesting I use my discount to bring home something to spice up our sex life, something to surprise him with one night after coming home from one of his shoots…now I wish that I could curl up on my couch in sweats with a gallon of Haagen-Dazs and some Bridget Jones.

“What? What’s with that face?” He stops.

“Nothing…go on, I’m listening.” I quickly try to look as if I were paying attention to everything that he was saying.

“Oh yeah? What was I just talking about?” His eyes narrow with suspicion, shit.

“Umm…Bella?” I give him a wry smile.

“Seriously Ar, if you aren’t going to be able to handle this right now I’m going to be screwed because like I said, this isn’t a one man job. Now, what the fuck is going on with you? It’s not like you to be this distracted!”

“It’s nothing Gendry.”

“Bullshit Arya.”

Sighing dramatically as if to punctuate my annoyance I look up at him for a moment; in the hopes that my defiant glare will get me out of having to explain myself. But when he just arches his eyebrow in question I explain “My boyfriend and I kind of just broke up so I don’t really want to spend hours combing through pieces of lingerie.”

I try to end it there but the questioning look in his face makes me realize the only way I’m going to have any chance of getting peace during the next 6 hours is to let it all out, guys don’t want to deal with emotionally crippled women anyway, right? So if I unload now, maybe he will just let me do my thing until we are done with this floorset and I can go home to the empty space of my once happy home and curl up alone in my big cold and vacant bed.

“I went home from work last night and found him in bed with one of the models he worked with a few weeks ago. When I started throwing his stuff in suitcases he tried to say that it was my fault! He said that I wasn’t ‘sexually satisfying’ anymore, that I was holding him back and that’s why he cheated on me. Just because I didn’t feel like having sex the past few months, between school and here almost every night and him being pushy. So…yeah, I told him to have all of his stuff out by tonight.” I close my eyes and roughly throw my head back into the bricks, hoping that it will knock the images out of my head.

His eyes follow me as I stand and start walking toward the floor, and the thought that he doesn’t know what to say is the first to come to mind. Gendry and I never really talked about our relationships, neither honestly caring enough about the other person to want to know more. Of course we teased each other about significant others, but we never pried for personal or intimate details. Since I became his assistant manager things between us have become easier, as if he looks at me no more as a lesser but as an equal. But it doesn’t mean that we were ready to divulge in facets of our personal lives to such an extent as this. Confusion ebbs inside of me as to why I just unloaded so much on someone I cared so little to share with before.

Maybe it was all my frustrations and anxiety toward the situation culminating until it just overwhelmed me and I unloaded on the first person available to listen? Now is not the time however, the floor needs to be changed and I need to coexist without spreading my negative attitude, “I—I’m sorry.”

Turning my head I sigh as Gendry just nods his head, “You don’t need to hear about my problems.”

“It’s alright. I mean, I was the one that asked, right?”

Giving a sideways smile I turn and make my way onto the floor and begin blocking out what we are going to have to do on a sheet of paper. He follows and after about half an hour we decide on a plan of attack and begin the process of taking out all of the old lingerie styles and colors from the drawer bases and off the hanging displays.

In the silence we are able to get the first half of the floorset done without much difficulty, the old products have been carefully put in storage until we are told by our bosses what they want done with them and we decided to take a break for dinner. I grabbed my packed dinner, spinach salad with grilled chicken and light dressing. Sighing to myself I frown before shoving a forkful of the mixture into my mouth, grimacing as I chew. Sitting at the break table I look thoughtfully at the salad, wishing it were a plate of loaded fries.

“It looks like you’re being forced to eat vomit or something…” Gendry laughs as he pulls out his own food, a mix of chicken and rice with some vegetables and a protein bar.

I stab half-heartedly at a piece of cold flavorless chicken and just look up at him. ``It’s not to say that I think I need to diet, I’ve always been relatively slender; but with the pressures of this job nature just wasn’t enough so I took to a strict diet and exercise routine. It also didn’t help that I was dating someone constantly exposed to one gorgeous woman after another daily. And that he himself took great strides in physicality that led to our fridge and cupboards being stocked with only ‘healthy diet’ foods. I went along with it because I thought it wouldn’t hurt to try and become healthier, but now I’m craving burgers and ice cream with french fries smothered in ketchup.

 

“Not vomit. But still just as unpleasant.” I smile lightly.

“Why do you eat it if you hate it so much?” He takes a large bite out of his protein bar and looks at me thoughtfully.

“Why do you eat those nasty protein bars all the time, and go to the gym every day?”

His eyes sparkle as he responds, “Because it helps me feel good to be in shape and exercising is a great stress reliever …and it doesn’t hurt that the ladies love it.”

“Exactly why I eat this rabbit food and kick my own ass running all the time…though it didn’t seem to work quite as well with the opposite sex for me as it has for you.” I drop my head and poke more aggressively at the salad, deciding that I’m not hungry enough to bother trying to consume the bitter leaves after all.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it, we do have a half hour break?”

My head nods no, but after spending the entire day crying alone I begin to spew out without a second thought.

“I tried so fucking hard to be perfect for him! I basically starved myself because he thought it was grossly unladylike when I would eat anything with the slightest bit of flavor, I loved running before I met him, but now it seems like a chore to stay up to his expectations! I did everything he wanted…everything. And still, I wasn’t good enough for him. What’s wrong with me Gen? Am I really that unappealing?!”

He takes a bite out of an apple and thoughtfully leans back in his chair before answering, “There’s nothing wrong with you Arya. It sounds like he’s just a controlling asshole who didn’t know a good thing when he had it. I mean, you’re awesome; you are one of the select few people I can stand working here, you have a great sense of humor and you’re very smart. Plus, you’re one of the hottest girls around, if he can’t see that then fuck him. You’re better off.”

I blush at the idea of him thinking I was attractive for just a second, but I know he’s only trying to make me feel better so he doesn’t have to stand my moping any longer, “You’re just saying that….but thanks, I really appreciate it.”

“I’m not just saying it.” He leans forward and his face seems more serious than the joking tone he held moments ago, “You really are. If it hadn’t been that you were my subordinate before I would have definitely tried to hit on you.”

I laugh at him and roll my eyes at the comment, not taking the sentiment seriously, “I’m going to go start unpacking the lingerie that needs to be hung on the display. I can’t eat this crap right now.”

“Alright, do you want me to put this away and come help you?” He still had half of his dinner left and I thought it very sweet that he would offer to cut his break short to come help me.

“Nah, you enjoy the rest of your dinner; my stomach just isn’t up for digesting anything at the moment.”

“Okay. If you run into any problems you know where to find me.”

“Thanks. Enjoy.” I walk back out onto the floor.

As I grab one of the shipment boxes from the center of the room where we’d set them I open it and stare down at the masses of silk, lace, and even leather. Simply staring at it for a moment I begin thinking about how it would have been our two year anniversary next month had this not happened; I had been looking through the new catalogue for days searching for the perfect outfit to surprise my boyfriend with. It had to be in one of these boxes. Sighing I begin organizing the garments by style, size, and color. When I finally have the entire box sorted I start hanging it on the appropriate hooks, the display is starting to come along and before long I’m moving on to the next box.

“It looks great, how many more boxes do we have?” I jump in surprise when Gendry’s voice reaches out from behind me.

“Shit…you scared me!” I turn and stare at him.

“Sorry, maybe I really should get a bell for next time…it looks like we don’t have that much more to do, we might even be able to get out of here early tonight.”

“Only 6 boxes and most of it gets hung so it shouldn’t be too much longer. We should go through payroll though if we have the spare time.”

He nods and walks closer to the display to see the work that I had already put into the wall. Shaking his head in approval he takes over the box I just opened and begins sorting it while I drag another from the center. We work in comfortable silence for another hour, sharing the occasional work related story; or talking strategic placement while working on our displays.

After 4 more boxes have been opened I begin to think that maybe we weren’t going to be one of the stores to receive the particular piece that I had been looking for, and it seems almost uplifting that at least I wouldn’t have to stare at the object I’d wanted so desperately to have to seduce my cheating boyfriend. He didn’t deserve it.

But then after getting halfway through the second to last box there it is. The soft black Chantilly lace tickling against my palms as I lift my size out of the box, it has structured padded cups covered in the lace and the top just looks like a normal bra from the front; though the straps are 3 thinner bands that stretch across her back and the connection in the center just below the middle of her shoulder blades is covered by a panel of the lace. The bottom panel is a semi-sheer lace with the Chantilly patterned in a thick strip down the center to obscure the view of a woman’s center. It looks like old-fashioned extremely high-waist cut shorts without the leg holes, and a black strap band reaches from one side stretches over the exposed space between the breasts and natural waist where the skin of the wearer would be visible to connect with the top. Two smaller straps connect the sides of the bra and sides of the slip and there are garter straps forming 2 v’s that would drape over the thighs. The final touch is a lace bow that sits at the connection where the straps in the front come together. It looks so enticing, so unnecessary now.

“Something wrong?” Gendry asks when he sees my productivity quell.

Lifting my gaze past the slip I look at him, he’s studying me as if to make sure I wasn’t about out pass out or something, “No, just…I’d been waiting to get this in.”

Seeming to understand where my mind is at Gendry tilts his head as he thinks for a moment for the right response, and I can tell that he wants to be honest without being too brash with his rebuttal.

“Just get it.”

I laugh out loud, “Why? So I could wear it for the dust bunnies under my bed?”

“No, you might find someone worth wearing it for is all. Besides, it’s really sexy and would look great with your long legs, maybe you could take some pictures and show your ex what he’s missing out on.”

“I don’t know, I’m not too keen on spending almost $300 on something just to take some pictures that will probably turn out terrible and then feel depressed because of how useless it is.”

“Well…go try it on and I’ll tell you if it’s worth the money or not. You could save it for someone else.”

Did he really just suggest what I think he did? Don’t’ get me wrong, Gendry is extremely hot and if this had been 4 years ago I would have instantly jumped into the garment. But this was bordering the line between a friend trying to help me feel better about myself and into something more…dangerous. I nervously clench the material between my hands and let my eyes fall back to the material of the piece, “I—I’m not sure that’s such a good idea Gen…”

“Why not? It’s long enough and has enough material that it’s not like I would see anything more than maybe the outline of your underwear…and I’ve seen more of your body in your bikini pictures on Facebook.”

I’m still hesitant as he grabs my arms and pulls me toward the fitting room; the mirrors that line every inch of the room reflect the nervousness in me as 30 different angles all glare back at me. The room is designed so you can step out of the fitting stall and see every inch of the outfit you’re trying, and the prospect of seeing myself in every aspect of this lingerie causes gooseflesh to pimple on my skin as I think that Gendry will be seeing the same angles. But he does have a point; the skimpy bikini I wore and posted pictures of from my trip to Mexico with my family last year was more revealing than this slip. Why not, it’s just a friend giving an opinion…on sexy lingerie, there’s nothing wrong with that…right?

He opens the door and hangs the slip on the hook behind it as he ushers me inside, “Now, I’m going to go finish up my box. When you’ve got it on let me know.” He shuts the door behind me. Leaving me alone in the cream colored room with nothing but the slip to break up the monotonous color that reaches from ceiling to floor.

I begin to strip out of my street cloths, kicking off my vans, until I’m standing in the stall in nothing but my nude bra and black lace boy short underwear. Shaking slightly I reach behind me and unhook the clasps of my bra, breathing out unsteadily as the cups begin to slide of my slight breasts at the release. When I pull the shoulder straps down and let it fall to the floor with an almost non-existent thump I lift the straps of the slip from the hook it had been placed on. I lift it above my head and gently guide the material down over my body, without a mirror in the dressing room all I can do is glance down at myself and pull self consciously at the material until I feel as if it’s finally situated moderately as it’s supposed to be, I call out to Gendry “Alright I’m coming out.”

I close my eyes as I walk slightly into the viewing portion of the room, when I stop it takes a few moments before I’m able to lift my lids to take in my appearance. And when I do the image that stares back at me is so different than the perception I’d originally conceived.

Gendry was right when he said that my legs would make the garment look great, the lean limbs look slender and supple with the black accenting them. The detailing of the center lace elongates the look of my torso and the cut around my waist is done in a way that helped accentuate the slight curve of my body without revealing much of my underwear, I begin smiling at myself. My gray eyes sparkle back at me in the mirror and my full lips are turned up happily.

“What do you think?” I ask turning my head to him.

He is standing from the center of the room and clears his throat as he walks up to me, eyes sweeping their inspection up and down my body; I feel nervous under his attention.

“I think your body looks stunning Arya.” When he’s standing less than a foot from me he lifts his hands, and I look at him confused before he smirks at me.

“Just let me…” his hand reaches for my bun and I feel him pulling the hair grips out before unraveling the thick messy strands and removing the tie.

He drops the accessories to the floor and his hands reach into my messy locks and I feel him finger combing through the unruly wavy locks. The reason I’d worn my hair up was because my naturally wavy texture had been uncooperative when I tried to comb it into submission earlier. Yet I can’t deny that his strong fingers massaging into my scalp feels nice, I close my eyes and lean into his touch. He moves closer to my hairline and I can feel him start to play with the tresses around my face. Maybe it’s the fact that I felt completely defeated by being told that I was sexually inferior but something about the way Gendry was touching me made me feel the familiar tightening of arousal in the pit of my stomach.

“There…that’s better…” His voice is low.

I reopen my eyes and look up into his face; he’s looking back at me his eyes darker than usual. Turning and dropping my head before he can see the pink that flushes across my cheeks I walk toward the large mirrored glass in the center of the viewing room. Looking up I see that he’s tousled my hair in a devilish interpretation of what I’d look like after being bedded. I had to hand it to him; it did complement the outfit perfectly.

“Thanks.”

I study the outfit and tilt my head in contemplation.

“Don’t you like it?” He asks, getting closer to me.

“No I do…I’m just not sure about the way this ribbon is tied, it looks a bit like a limp dick hanging here.” I swat the material precariously as if to emphasize my point.

“Well it was just taken from being shoved in a box, here…” His large hands reach around me and I inhale sharply as he presses against me from behind.

His hands undo the ribbon and he quickly re-loops the material until the long strings look more like a bow, when he’s finished his hands rest on the curvature of my hips, “There, is that better?”

“Much…Gen…” The air around us is thick; the coil inside of me tightens as I feel the hint of his arousal press into my lower back, just a few inches above the cleft of my buttocks.

Leaning back into him, I tilt my head back and to the side until it gently rests against his chest; it’s almost funny to think about how small I am in comparison to his 6 foot some inches frame. My icy eyes searching his out in our reflection, his hands smoothing from my hips over my stomach, I press my ass into his groin and close my eyes as I smirk at the satisfying groan he releases. His mouth comes down in retaliation on the junction of my neck and shoulder, biting roughly before sucking softly at the skin. I shudder under the assault.

My hands lift behind me and wrap around his neck as one of his pulls my stomach back to press my body more firmly into his as the other rubs up to my breast, fondling the mound through the fabric. He starts thrusting ever so slightly against me and I reciprocate by rolling my hips and pressing myself more insistently against him.

The heat pooling between my thighs is becoming overwhelming as his expert hands toy with my body, his mouth marking me deliciously. Turning roughly I grab his head and pull his face to mine, exhaling at the feeling of my mouth devouring his. Our tongues dance together and I smile internally as I think about how he tastes of mint. I grip tightly into the strands of his black hair. Backing him up I press him into the door of the fitting room closest to us, I push him slightly so both of us are able to catch our breath, our bodies only inches apart. He pants as his hands tangle in the hair around my face, pulling me closer until we’re kissing once again.

His erection is now what I can only assume is full mast as it digs adamantly into my stomach, I feel so empowered by the reaction that I forget who he is, where I am, and what has happened within the last 24 hours. All I feel is wanted, sexy…confident.

Reaching for the button of his pants it’s only a matter of seconds before the material is ripped open and I drop to my knees in front of him as I descend with his jeans. His tight black briefs strain to contain his member; I glance up at Gendry as his hands weave into my hair. Licking my lips I pull the material down his hips and moan my approval as he is revealed before me.

It sounds almost absurd to call a cock beautiful, but that’s all I can think as Gendry’s stands proudly before me; no wonder all the girls go crazy over him. His member is long and thick, the head an anticipatory red and dripping pre-cum; the excitement of possibly having this inside me makes my body hum, he’s definitely bigger than anyone I’ve slept with before. Not that I’ve been with that many men, just two. But still, the prospect is utterly satisfying.

Leaning forward I don’t hesitate as I grip the base of him and guide his length toward my mouth, licking teasingly at the head. He moans and leans his head back against the door. I can feel him clenching to keep from thrusting into my mouth, the grip in my hair tightening. Pulling just the tip into my mouth I suckle it as if I were sucking a lollipop. The gasp for air that he releases when I do it only urges me on, letting more of the hard flesh pass into me. I flick patterns against the bottom of his length and massage the last inches I’m not able to fit into my mouth. Pulling off softly I lean his member up slightly and rub the saliva down to the base, twisting my hands around him before continuing my ministrations. It’s hot and heavy in my mouth and I have to stretch my mouth open as wide as I’m able to, to accommodate his girth. At least he’s proportional, and a shudder runs through me as I think about the power I’m able to wield over such a large man.

I continue to play with him for a few minutes, enjoying the noises of satisfaction that I’m able to pull from him. Suddenly he gently guides me off of him and lifts me up, his mouth ravishes mine and his hands grip tightly against the bare skin of my back, “My turn.” He growls as he roughly turns us and slams me into the door.

I run my hands over my breasts as he steps back and kicks his shoes to the side and draws his jeans and briefs the rest of the way off. He smirks as he falls in front of me, my hands rubbing over my face and through my hair as he pulls down my underwear, carefully guiding my feet out of them before tossing the black panties aside.

Thanking the gods that I went and got waxed recently I hear him hum his approval as he pushes my legs apart to give him better access. His hands wrap behind my thighs and act as forceps, keeping my legs spread as he leans in closer. The feel of his warm tongue flicking against my clit drives me into overdrive. My body is radiating as his appendage presses into my slit and wiggles against me, I’m practically arching into him as he brings one hand around and begins to tease my opening with a single digit. It slides easily with the saliva deposited and he bites gently at my clitoris exchanging from playful nips to stiff languid licks. The finger prods gently, not fully entering me but delving enough to feel how aroused I am right now.

“Mmmm…you’re so fucking wet.” His deep voice rumbles as he presses his digit further, “so tight…”

I gasp at the sudden pressure and it’s only when his thick finger fully penetrates me that I realize just how long it’s been since my body has had to accommodate anyone. The slight sting when he eases a second finger inside of me is both pleasurable and slightly off-putting as I think about how much thicker his length is going to feel in comparison to his fingers. And without realizing it I begin to tense at the intrusion.

Gendry notes my response and withdraws his finger, standing he leans into me and brushes my hair from my shoulder, “Are you alright?”

The question seems so innocent and calm compared to the torrent of emotions that were thrumming through my body moments ago, his eyes study my face carefully and he nudges my nose softly with his own before placing a sweet quick kiss to my lips.

Nodding I melt against him, “Yeah, it’s just…been a while since I’ve had anything—you know…inside of me…” It’s a bit embarrassing to admit to the man who’d just had his fingers buried in me.

“How long is a while?” There isn’t any judgment in his tone, simple questioning; yet as his eyes stare into my own I can’t help but feel embarrassed as I close my eyes to avoid seeing the look that crosses his face when I tell him, “A few months.”

“Do you want me to stop?” He asks as his hands run down my arms, to move and settle on my hips as I open my eyes in shock.

Instead of amusement or disbelief at my confession his face is simply concerned. I can’t help but smile at him, “No… I want to finish what I started.”

He smiles as he leans down and sucks the skin of my neck once more; I bring my hands to his shoulders and let them roam down his muscle corded arms to his strong chiseled back. Bringing them down I grab the hem of his shirt to reveal tanned hard muscular flesh as I practically rip the material away from him.

After having to pull away to lift the material over his head Gendry leans down quickly to roam through the pockets of his abandoned jeans, revealing a small gold foiled packet from his wallet he presses it into my palm. Our mouths reconnect as his hands slide down to my thighs; he pushes the hem of the slip up and reaches behind me to cup my buttocks. Bending down slightly he moans as he lifts me, wrapping my legs around his waist I groan out when his exposed member taps teasingly against my entrance.

Reaching above me with the added leverage of Gendry’s body holding me up I grip the top of the door with one hand and bring the wrapper to my mouth, ripping it open with my teeth as he watches me intently. I look behind him to see his back muscles flexing in the mirror my legs wrapped sinfully against him. He lifts me up higher, straining to contain himself as I roll the latex down his length.

When I manage to get it fully on I reach back up and clench the top of the door between my hands, he positions me over him and one hand moves from my bottom to hold himself steady as he nudges my opening with the tip.

Quickly I bring one hand down and place it on his chest; he stops abruptly and his face shows concern, probably thinking that I’ve changed my mind.

“Just…go slow at first, ok?”

He leans forward and presses his mouth firmly against mine, kissing me passionately before pulling back slightly and whispering, “I would never hurt you Arya.”

And looking into his deep blue eyes I know he means it.

Lips attach to my own again before I feel him press more insistently into me. My eyes roll back and I throw my head back as I’m practically impaled on him. But he keeps his promise, and while the feeling of being stretched further than before as I take him in hurts slightly, Gendry goes so slowly the gesture is almost tender and affectionate. As if this were more than what it really is.

When he’s fully seated in me he allows me time to adjust before pulling out and slowly delving in once more. After a few thrusts all the pain is gone and only the delicious friction of being entered remains, our bodies rock against one another and the pace soon quickens.

The pressure that begins to build is excruciating and tantalizing as I feel myself coming closer to release. From the vigor of Gendry’s thrusting and the moans of pleasure being released I know he’s close as well. I grip tighter onto the door and use my legs to gain control as I lift my hips off of him. At first he is confused by my actions, but when I let my legs fall and put my hand on his chest he allows me to turn him to once again lean against the door, never letting my gaze leave his eyes. Panting with the exertion of our actions.

I nod and he takes the cue to once more lift me to his hips. Raising my hands to the door once more I allow him to thrust up into me but this time instead of taking lead he allows me to use my legs and arms to raise and lower myself on top of him.

“My god Ar…you’re so….so good baby.” His eyes squeeze shut as he lets me take control.

His grip against my ass becomes almost bruising as he comes closer to release, one hand wrapping against my lower back as the other grips tightly behind my neck. The fury of our kisses becomes a fight for dominance as we move together. His arm pulls me down harder onto him as I continue to ride him. The hand from my lower back comes around the front and I falter slightly before gripping my legs tighter to remain in position while his hand comes around to start massaging my clit again. I’ve never been with someone who tried so hard to make sure I got off along with them and I lean my head back and feel my hair tickle the small of my back as the pressure starts to burn brightly.

“God Gen!” I practically scream his name out as I start to release around him, my muscles tightening around him as he thrusts wildly trying to find his own release.

My eyes are pinched shut tightly and my mouth hangs open as I ride out my orgasm, the pistoning of his hips drawing shudders of ecstasy through me. After a few more pulsations I feel him clench as he presses deeper inside me, releasing into the latex barrier. His hips stuttering as his release is pulled from him.

When he’s finished Gendry’s arms wrap around me and he continues to kiss me until his member softens significantly and he slips from me carefully.

With unsteady legs I stand in front of him as he pulls the latex from his now completely spent member and ties a knot in the top; throwing the used material to the side before grabbing me and pulling my body to his.

I smile as I bury my face in his chest, warmth spreading across my body as he caresses my back. We lean against the door as if it’s the only way either of us would be able to remain upright.

“Arya, that was…wow.”

“I know.”

He grips my chin and lifts me to look into his face, “and your ex wasn’t satisfied with that?”

My smile falters at the mention of my reality; I breathe softly and let out a sigh.

“Guess not…”

“Well he’s a fucking moron! That was…that was incredible Ar.” All I can do is smile up at him, the compliment causing butterflies to flutter in my stomach as I take in his beautiful sweat slicked face.

After a few more kisses we break and start to re-dress in our proper clothing. I take the slip and put it in the back, deciding that I would buy it after my two day off rest period. While I go to the store restroom to clean up and reposition my hair into a simple high ponytail Gendry finishes hanging the last of the lingerie pieces. When I come back out onto the floor we break down the empty boxes and put them in the recycling bin. It is 11:50 when we finish disposing of the empty boxes and we still haven’t opened the packages of new drawer garments that litter the backroom but we decide to leave them for tomorrow. It wasn’t uncommon to leave some things unfinished with the floorsets and seeing as we were the two highest positions in the store we agreed that no one would question if we said we ran out of time.

We stay in near silence as we complete the tasks, blushing and smiling at one another as we move around one another.

Gendry and I start heading toward the back entrance when I tell him that I walked here; thinking that the moderate walk from my apartment would calm my nerves.

“I’ll drive you home.” He doesn’t offer, he insists.

“No Gen, that’s alright. It’s the complete opposite direction of your apartment, besides it’s a nice night and I like the fresh air.”

“Then I’ll open the window, I don’t like the idea of you walking though that neighborhood alone at night.” He grabs my hand just as we reach the exit door. Pulling me softly toward him I falter with my heavy purse, I really need to remember to clean this thing out tomorrow.

“And I can’t believe you walked here alone during the daytime, isn’t it like 16 blocks?...Please…” He presses his forehead against mine as he nudges his nose softly into mine as his hands settle on my hips.

Soft lips ghost against mine once more and I close my eyes as he presses more firmly, pulling away only after completely drawing me in once more.

“Only if you stay and visit for a while...”

Breathing in through his nose and groaning the grip on my hips tightens, “I think that…shit.” 

Furrowing my brow I look up at him, leaning down he quickly kisses me before pulling away, “Hold onto that thought, I forgot to turn on the security system. Here.” 

He pushes the worn keys to his jeep into my hands before he quickly retreats and heads back through the corridor while I smile, thinking about what I want to do to him once we get to my place. Walking out into the cool night air I start rummaging through my bag for my pack of cigarettes and the matches that I know reside somewhere among the unorganized contents. 

“Arya?” That voice, calling out to get my attention; I snap my head up as I freeze, hands still stuck in my bag. 

He’s leaning against the hood of my car, the little red jetta looking tiny next to Gendry’s black jeep. He is leaning casually against the hood and looks as if he’s posing for a shoot, his tight white tee perfectly defining his slender yet muscular frame. The tight black pants he’s wearing hang low on his hips revealing just a sliver of skin that I know leads to rippling stomach muscles. His striking blonde hair is shorn short on the sides and longer and wavy at the top, combed back in a stylish do. He has a cigarette between his fingers and he flicks it away as he stands and comes toward me. 

“Arya we need to talk.” He grabs my wrist roughly when I try to turn away from him. 

Whirling around I smack at his chest with my free hand, Gendry’s keys digging into his chest, his lavender eyes narrowing as he grips that one with his other hand and pulls me harshly into him while pinning my hands between our bodies.   
“Arya?” Gendry’s voice is angry and deep as he approaches from behind us. 

Turning I can see that he is clenching his jaw as he takes in how close I’m standing to my ex, and the grip that he has on my arms. Letting me step away and releasing his grip the cool purple of his eyes give me a hard look as if warning me. 

“Who are you?” It’s brusque and borderline angry as Gendry finally stands next to me, his arms folded over his chest showing off the corded muscles. 

“I’m her boyfriend, who the hell are you?” Even though he’s slightly shorter I watch as he squares his shoulders and looks directly into Gendry’s eyes. 

“This is …my boss…and you aren’t my boyfriend anymore…” Grabbing his arm I pull him away toward my car, “What the fuck are you doing here Aegon?”


	2. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited about all the positive feedback on the original chapter for this story that I couldn't resist turning it into a full fic! This chapter is un-betaed, I was just so excited to get it up that I couldn't wait, I will go back tomorrow and edit it seeing as it's extremely late but I just couldn't resist posting it now!! Hope it lives up to expectations!

" Aegon ! What are you doing here?" his arm pulls aggressively out of my hold and crosses with the other over his moderately toned chest as he positions himself in front of me  and I can tell that he's trying to flex his bicep muscles without making the action too obvious. 

His light eyes darken as he narrows them to continue glaring behind me toward where Gendry still stands tensely waiting as he assesses the situation, frustrated by the testosterone rush occurring between the two I snap my fingers in front of his pursed face,  " Aegon ?"

Quickly his eyes refocus on me, "Can we please go somewhere more private for this  Arry ?"

"Don't call me that! You know I hate that...and I'm just fine right here. What do you want, and why do you have my car?" This time I cross my arms over my chest, and jut my hip out slightly as if to emphasize the point that I was in no mood to deal with anymore of his shit. I set my mouth in a firm scowl as my eyes meet his lilac hued orbs, but I quickly look over his head and try to remember not to stare into his hypnotic gaze. That's what got me hooked into this mess to begin wit h. Stupid, stupid, silly little girl.

He takes a step forward and thankfully his eyes move from me back toward Gendry once more, the rigidness of his body evident, "Arya, please? I don't think your 'boss' really wants to hear about our personal business."

The way he inflects on the word boss makes me think that he may have seen the kiss that made me giddy like a teenager getting asked to prom by her crush, why couldn't fate ever work out for me? Just this once?

Rolling my eyes I open my mouth to retort but then I feel the warmth of Gendry's body radiating out toward me and feel the presence of him standing directly behind me and I'm slightly embarrassed that he doesn't even have to move to the side to see  Aegon , instead he just looks over the back of my head. I shudder at the heat of his body and the vivid recollection of him against me, and the quake in my body is evident to  Aegon  who eyes me suspiciously wondering if his blatant hostility toward the other man was warranted, or if I'm just chilly in the brisk night air. My cheeks heat with a blush and as his mouth opens to comment, I find my voice and while it comes out in a steady voice both men can hear the weakness of my tone as I turn to Gendry, "Um, can you give  us a minute?"

He looks directly into my eyes the second I lift them to him, turning my back on  Aegon I bite my lip and give him a small smile hoping to encourage him that I will be alright  while I let my hand fall where his is clenched in a fist at his side and I hold out the keys to his jeep. Nodding his head I feel the calloused pads of his fingers brush against my hand, the warmth striking and causing gooseflesh to rise along my arms as his graze lingers for a few seconds before he takes the keys.

"I'll wait in the car, but if I see him grab you again I'm coming out." His eyes never leave mine, but I know that he isn't telling me and I nod anyway before he walks around us and the few yards to his jeep. I hear the click of his door opening and then the slam of it closing.

"What the fuck Arya?" Turning I look into the irate handsome face that I could only imagining my fist slamming into, "Who was that guy?"

"Gendry's my manager, and my friend, not that that's any of your business."

"If he's your friend how is it I've never met him before this?"

Squaring my shoulders and lifting my chin so that I can effectively glare at him directly I regain the biting tone that I had used with him earlier when on the phone, "What the hell does that matter  Aegon ? Besides you're not really one to talk, seeing how I never met any of your 'co-workers'…." laughing as if I had just mentioned an inside joke that was held between the two of us, "Until last night that is."

His jaw clenches as I try to burn him with the heat of my hate filled gaze, "How many times do I have to say it was a mistake before you forgive me Arya! I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"What,  did both of you just accidentall y trip and knock all your clothes off before you fe ll into her over and over again?"

"Be serious Arya!" I see his arm contract and know that he's fighting the urge to reach out and grab me so I don't run away, it's happened before when we've fought. He will grab me to get me to shut up, or keep me from walking away from him once I've tired of hearing him out , but now with Gendry's veiled threat and the presence of him in his care is caution enough to keep  Aegon  in check.

"I am being serious  Aegon . If that's what happened both of you should seriously consult a professional about some phenomenal inner ear imbalances."

He takes a step toward me but I stand my ground while lifting my chin higher to maintain our eye contact, "You always were such a smart-ass  little bitch sometimes...is he the reason you want to break up so badly? "

"You gave me all the reasons I needed to break this up all by yourself ."

And then his face tightens and his mouth curls into the sneer reserved only for moments of true pissed off  Aegon  time, "You are fucking him! Now I get, stupid little slut!"

"There's nothing to 'get' you  fuc \--"

"It all makes sense now. The coming home and claiming you weren't in the mood, well I see why, who would want to come home and have sex when they've been whoring themselves out, I bet that's how you got that nice little promotion of yours too."

He had moved progressively closer as he ranted, but the instant the accusation left his mouth I felt my hand fly on it's own accord, landing directly against the cool smooth plane of his chiseled cheekbone,  "Seriously!? Who the fuck do you think you are ?  Fuck you  Aegon ! You cheated on me, in my apartment, and then when I did try talking to you  you  told me that it was my fault you cheated! You told me that if I had slept with you more and done the stuff you wanted to in bed that it wouldn't have driven you to turn to another woman. And now my friend, and manager, who had to listen to me practically cry in the break room because of what you've put me through is a little protective and you automatically try, once again, to pin the blame of this relationship ending on me! "

"Well what did you expect Arya! It's been months, MONTHS!" He yells, "I tried for months to get you interested in our sex life, it used to be amazing  Arry , do you remember? Do you?!" His anger has lessened and now he's looking at me with large eyes, his face softening as he looks longing at me, as if he's looking into the past and recalling what our relationship used to be.

"I remember  Aegon , but...but what you did can't be undone. I'm sorry if you feel like I drove you to this, but we've been on the rocks for a while and it wasn't just the sex and you know it. You're the one who chose to jeopardize our relationship by cheating, and you got caught. I don't know what you thought was going to happen when I found out...though I'm sure you didn't thing that you were ever going to get caught."

"It was one time Arya, and I promise you it will never happen again....please baby, I'm so sorry. I can't live without you."

Sighing I think about the time's I've heard this before, the regret and apologies and promises of better days; but unlike before this wasn't just a simple fight that can be overlooked, this time he crossed the line and I respect myself too much to allow forgiveness for this deep a betrayal. 

" Aegon , give me my keys." 

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to keep talking to you about this, it's freezing out here and I'm tired. I want to go home. I'm sure you can catch a cab to take you to your parents. "

"But--" I can see his restraint waning and the muscles in his neck are straining to keep himself controlled, he thinks that if he persists he'll eventually wear me down and get his way; but he knows he needs to keep calm if he's going to play the guilt wracked lover. 

"No! There is no more to discuss, I said about all I had to say last night and this repetition is just  getting so old so fast  Aegon . We're over, and as much as you want to blame me it was because you had no self control. Besides, I'm sure after a week you'll have another model under you and you'll have forgotten all about me." Putting my hand out I bend my fingers in a 'come on' motion as I beckon for my keys.

" Arry \--"

"Just stop  Aegon ! I'm done, we're over. Now give me my keys and go home. Unless you want me to have Gendry come back and take them from you?"

Now he seems to have completely succumb to his anger, the whole apologetic loving boyfriend act dropped the second his jealously began to rear it's ugly head, his true colors finally oozing through the cracks of the façade he'd played all too well only moments ago, "You'll be back Arya."

"Not this time  Aegon ." 

"You will..." Stepping up now so that the hardness of his ribs press against my chest, his breath is tinged with nicotine, "You will because after a while you'll realize that I was the best you're ever going to get."

I almost laugh as he says it seriously and with a straight face, does he seriously think that after all the shit he put me through that I would ever come running back to him? "Trust me when I saw that I will be very grateful if I never meet another man like you  Aegon ."

His eyes narrow, but after a few seconds he reaches into his back pocket and produces my key ring, "I mean it Arya, when you're ready to realize you've made a mistake I'll be waiting."

"I'll be sure to call you if I ever feel like being talked down to and cheated on, thanks." And with that I grab my keys and with a small smirk of satisfaction I walk over to Gendry's driver side door as he rolls the window down.

"So..." He says, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck.

"So...ready to come back to mine?" I ask, hoping that this whole situation hasn't scared him off for good. 

"You still want to? I mean I understand if you don--" Leaning in through the window while standing on my tiptoes I grab the back of his head and pull until I silence him with my mouth against his.

The kiss is brief but as my fingers tighten against his neck, his mouth presses more insistently and I am more than happy to oblige him. Pulling away reluctantly I smile at him, "Gendry, I want you to come home with me. But I understand if you don't want to after that."

"Shall I follow you then?" He asks before his trademark smirk crosses his lips.

Gendry's lips  roughly mesh against mine, one of his large hands weaving through my tangled hair while the other cups my jaw, he's bending down while his body presses me firmly into the wood of my apartment door that I barely managed to get closed. Walking up the stairs to my apartment we stopped at least twice to wrap ourselves around the other, I think there were more but the haze of this, him moving against me, the heat pooling in my center with each promising touch is enough to rattle every fiber of my being. 

His hands trail down my side and the heat trail they leave through the cotton of my shirt causes a shiver of anticipation to shake through me, pulling away from me our breathes meld together between us as his lust hooded eyes look into mine. Slowly his fingers curl under the bottom of my shirt and I feel him lift up and raise my arms from around his neck to allow him better access.   The cotton is thrown to the floor and forgotten as I move my own hands down to do the same for him.

Firm hands cup around my bum and with little effort I'm once more wrapping my legs around his naked torso only this time my leggings block the delicious friction of his skin against mine that I felt earlier. Pulsing my hips forward I grind against the firmness of his mem ber as it presses tightly to the inside of his jeans, his mouth briefly drops back to mine before Gendry leans down and he switches between soft kisses to light bites and gently sucking. I lean my head back and close my eyes, just enjoy the sensations of his mouth on my skin, the pressure in my lower abdomen is building and I seriously think I'm close to  cumming  just from his mouth working me so thoroughly; trying to push the process along I rub more insistently against him. And the hard muscles of his body rubbing me through  the cotton of my underwear and leggings, the heat of his body combining with the pooling between my thighs is so arousing I can't help the noises that start coming from me. His hips start to thrust agai nst me, applying more pressure and just when I can see the lights starting to explode behind my eyes the  gasp that I let out seems to alert Gendry to my predicament because the instant it's pulled from my throat he is pulling away from my neck, "Arya?"

Panting I open my eyes and look at him, "Why'd you stop?!" 

"As much fun as we had in this position the last time, I would really like to show you how much fun I can be horizontally." The playfulness of his tone is then enhanced by his leaning down to nip at my collarbone and place light kisses on my throat.

Frustrated when I see the smirk on his face as he pulls away from me, the raise of his eyebrows, he knew how close I was  and he's trying to tease me. Well two can play at that game. 

Untangling my legs and dropping them to the cool hardwood flooring of my apartment I grab his hand and forcefully drag him through the small space of the living room and through the door that leads to the bedroom. I don't even take the time to turn on the lights in the room before pushing him onto the oversized comforte r so that his knees give out and he topples into side of the mattress , silently thanking all Gods listening that I made my bed after I'd finally managed to climb out of it this afternoon. 

"Well that wasn't very ladylike." His laugh is breathy as he leans back onto his elbows while his legs bend over the edge of the bed, rolling my eyes I smile before moving toward the head of the bed and reaching for the cord of the Christmas lights wrapped around the iron headboard. 

Bending over to plug the metal into the socket the dim golden light that fills the room is just enough to allow us to see each other. Good, if he wants to play the teasing game then he's about to get a run for his money. I can see him staring at me from the corner of my eyes as I stand and turn fully toward him.

Slowly I grab the waistband of my pants before leaning forward carefully to give him a full view of the top of my breasts, still contained in the nude bra I'd been wearing earlier. Locking eyes with him in the dim light I see the sparkle of lust in his eyes as his jaw clenches before his mouth becomes slack as he watches me drag the material at an agonizing pace down my legs.   Stepping out one foot at a time I stare down briefly before biting my lip and looking back up at him as I stand at full height once more. His chest rises and falls quicker as I make my way around the bed toward him, I do my best not to smirk at the groan he releases when I reach behind me to play with the clasp of my bra with one hand and climb over him while supporting myself with the other. I can feel his hands caress my hips softly as he leans back to stare up at me, the smirk no longer on his face as he watches and waits.  The longing still aches inside of me, and I'm sure that just the slightest touch of his hands is going to be my undoing as his fingers start to rub my outer thighs.

Dipping my hips down I brush my center into his and relish in the deep groan that rumbles through his chest. He's still in his jeans, but while I was getting the lights he must have started to take them off because the button and zipper are undone and I quirk an eyebrow up at him, "eager are we?" 

As I'm asking him, I move the hand that was behind me down and slip it between his skin and the material of his briefs grasping the heated flesh of his member, " Mmm  it would seem so."

"Fuck Arya..." His eyes roll back into his head as I fondle him.

"Well that is the plan."

Leaning over him I bite his lower lip before melding our mouths once more, I continue moving my hand up and down on him as best I can in the position using his own  precum  as lubrication,  but after a few minutes I can feel my own wetness start to gather in my panties and my keening moans start to become more than wonton and almost embarrassing before I feel two of his thick fingers moving aside the material at my core and pressing in roughly. 

"Gods YES!" I cry out as he starts quickly thrusting his digits in and out. 

Swiftly sitting up the hand not buried inside me reaches around my back and the clips of my bra are practically torn apart and in order to avoid loosing one of my only nude bras I remove my hands from his pants and help him pull the satin material off my arms. As soon as my breasts are free he  is on them and I cry out as his lips wrap around my nipple, sucking the small nub into his  and mouth  flicking it with the tip of his tongue. His hand continues to press into me, though he's slowed down he still reaches deeply and rubs all the right places in all the right ways. I feel my orgasm cresting and just as my muscles clench around his fingers he withdraws them.

Staring down at him in disbelief I growl out in frustration, "What the hell Gendry?"

Without warning  he sits up completely and rolls while pushing my chest into the bed as he stands, moving behind me I feel  the palms of his hands sliding over my ass and down the backs of my thighs. I moan in both pleasure and annoyance as once again my release is so close to being fulfilled but then right as I'm on the edge he breaks away.  Opening my mouth to demand that he finish what he's started my voice gets caught in my throat as the sharp pang of his palm connecting with my right cheek ric ochets  up my spine and shoots out of me with a cry of sheer lust. 

His bare chest presses against my exposed back and I feel his fingers move down my panties until they slip from my legs and I kick them from around my ankles  just before another slap meets my left cheek, "You have such an amazing ass Arya, it's so firm..." Another smack to the right, "So soft ..." A smack to the left. 

After the initial shock of having Gendry bending me over and spanking me I start leaning back searching for his hands, and after only a few more swats I'm begging Gendry to just take me. Thankfully this time the teasing stops and I feel the rustle of him taking off his jeans and underwear. H is strong thighs press between mine as he spreads my legs apart and settles between them,  the rigid length of his cock slips into my folds before he grabs himself by the base of his shaft and softly thrusts along my wet center. The wetness of my arousal coats him and when the hot head of his member brushes along my opening I whimper, "Gendry please...Gods please I need you!"

"Condoms?"

"Top drawer of the bedside." I tell him quickly.

In record time he is practically running to the small white  ikea  table and viciously tearing through the drawer until he finds one of the tiny foil packets before he is back behind me and I hear the tearing before he grunts at what I can only assume is him sliding the latex over himself. With one hand anchoring my hip and the other sliding up my back to wrap around the junction of my neck and shoulder Gendry's breath ghosts over the overheated skin of my neck while  his thick member parts me as he enters me in one full stroke. 

Arching my back I bite my lip to keep from crying out, after our previous round I'm more stretched out and able to accommodate his girth as he slowly sets a rhythm that's so much different then the hastiness and lust-fueled fucking we did before, this is slow and intense; and the way his hands start running over my body, as if he's trying to make a sensory memory of every inch of me. The angle he's hitting inside of me is so deep and the stretch of his thickness is so filling that I ball the bedding in my fists as he works me into oblivion. How is it possible that one man is so incredible at this? Offhandedly I wish that I had pursued my interest in him years ago, instead of denying myself the most amazing sex I've ever had. 

Gendry's hand runs over my stomach, moving lower and lower until his index and middle finger begin massaging my clit.  His hips pick up their pace as his fingers move faster until I completely unravel underneath him, my insides clench around him, "That's it baby...come for me Ar..."

As I release around him I try to pull away when the sensations  become  overwhelming but he keeps a firm grip on my hips holding me in place as he continues to steadily pulse into me, and his fingers continue to circle the now overly sensitized nub of my sex, "G--Gendry!" 

Just when the first waves of electricity began to subside he moves faster and another bout of pleasure hazed fog clouds my mind and wracks through my body. By now I'm sure the neighbors have called the police with all the noise I've been making but I can't help it, every movement Gendry makes sends my body into overdrive.

The second wave begins to die down and I feel another build start before the last one has even finished and I lean forward until just the tip of him remains inside of me and carefully turning I lay on my back panting, seeing him in the pale lighting; covered in a sheen of sweat, his chest rising and falling, the corded muscles in his arms and torso taut as he stares down at me. Without words he leans down and places one hand around me where it settles in the small of my back and the other caresses my face as he leans in and attaches our mouths. This kiss isn't as heated or insistent as they were before, instead it's tender and almost sweet while still holding the fire that's been flickering between us since this began.

Pushing back into me I wrap my legs around his back and cross my ankles behind him, drawing him deeper and holding him inside of me as he tries to pull out. His forehead presses against mine before he dots kisses along my jaw and face as he gently builds me into my third climax. My hands come around his back to grip his shoulders desperately.  This is unlike anything I've ever experienced before, never have I had a partner who went to such great lengths to make sure that I not only reached completion but who seemed to enjoy bringing it on almost as much as they enjoyed their own release.  Aegon never took the time for foreplay and most times he finished before I did and I was left to get myself off in the shower; and Ned, well Ned had been just as inexperienced as she had so she couldn't entirely blame him for his lack of finesse. 

" Ar \--Arya! Arya...Arya!" One hand gripping almost painfully into my ass as he starts driving into me with the fervor of a man on a mission I can tell that he's close and now that I've reached my euphoria it was time for him to get his. I start rocking my hips in time with his movement s, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

"Yes Gendry! Gods yes!" Crying out I feel him grab my hand from his shoulder and bring it down between us to feel where our bodies are joined. Feeling his thick length as it pulls out of me slick with my own fluids, before pushing back in where he hits my inner walls expertly. And suddenly the erotic feel of his large hand holding mine in place as I feel him fucking me inside and out is making me cry out in a near painful expression of pleasure as my overworked body finally realizes it's been pushed to the edge. The tight clench of my inner walls seems to milk his own release from him and Gendry shudders above me with a deep long drawn out groan.

Seconds pass as he holds himself over me on shaking arms, my chest hits his as I try to regain my breathing, Gendry pulls out carefully and falls onto the bed next to me.

"Fuck...." Turning his head to me, "Are you alright?"

" Mmm ...I don't think there are enough synonyms to describe how good I feel right now."

The smile that spreads across his face is absolutely adorable, his blue eyes shining even in the dim light, "So you weren't faking all those orgasms?"

Laughing I start to stand, though my legs feel wobbly and unnatural underneath me, but after seeing my falter Gendry is quick to place supporting hands on my back and hip, I look up at him and see a look of concern, "What? Never fucked a girl into temporary paralysis before?"

"Arya..."

"I'm fine Gen. Just worn out." I lean into him and kiss him quickly before leading him toward the bathroom. 

Once we've both cleaned ourselves up a bit, in between various rounds of making out we finally make it back to the bed. The little red lights of my alarm clock read 3:15 as we climb under the blankets since the chill of the early September air has settled into the small space of my apartment. Still both naked the heat of Gendry's body pressing into mine is welcomed with an appreciative groan as his arms wrap around me.

"Hey Gendry?" I ask through a yawn.

"Yeah?"

I want to ask him what this means for us, what we're going to do, how we're going to be able to go back to the way things were between us after having such electrifying sex; but the words die and I can't seem to find the right things to say so instead I just turn and give him a lingering peck on the cheek, "Goodnight."

"Night Ar."


End file.
